zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Demian
In-game knowledge * Came from Düsseldorf (Germany), following his whim. * Very fond of his dice and his pocket mirror. * Made quite a story of himself by bringing a Polaroid camera in the Elysium and trying to take a photo. * Very curious and whimsical, but rather shy to act upon it. * Elected unanimously as a whip the same night Elder Nero was elected as Primogen * Became a Malkavian Primogen after Elder Nero was elected as the Seneschal of Split domain, choosing Giorgio Gambetta as his whip. The Harpy Rumors Fresh Hearsay * I've heard him being called a monkey. In front of others. In the middle of Elysium. And he just kept his mouth closed. And even now, almost a month has passed and no retribution or appology has been given. Definetly Max is most subdued primogen ever. Perhaps other primogens should do something for he is definetly undermining his authority in this way! * Malkavians have become extremely meeek. Maybe this new shepard isn't strong enough. It seems almost as if the sheepdog is guiding both herd and the herder. Old News * Oh my, he was left such big shoes to fill... A neonate suddenly landing into a seat held by an esteemed elder, a kindred with far less political expertise stepping in for a Kindred who once was a Prince, a secluded and taciturn kindred inheriting a function from such an expressive and prominent figure in our society... Is he up to the task? Will his word hold the same weight among the other Primogen as Elder Nero's did? * This one's becoming more and more industrious with every night! Selflessly volunteering for scoutings, representing his clan on meetings, repaying boons, spying on... Wait, did I say spying? Oh, it was a slip! I jokingly say he must be a spy since he's become so full of useful information nowdays that soon he'll be my go-to guy for extra gossip! * So much fear and distrust coming from this one! And for what? Because he had to go through a procedure normal for every newcomer that comes our way? Is this just a manifestation of typical Malkavian paranoia? Or was he fed this fear through someone else's vocal opinions? Or maybe he fears a closer inspection of his blood might reveal something best left hidden? A view from within *''Was that the werewolf I saw? The towering height, bloody maw and piercing yellow eyes. Howling at me in the middle of the urban jungle, but humans didn't seem to notice. It pounced at me. I was too scared to check if it was real. What do you do when the werewolf is in mid-air, rocketing towards you? Do you throw the dice or do you run? You run, you run...'' *''When I lost my dice, Seneschal Wilhelm handed me the dice, claiming he found them. I didn't like the grin on his face while handing me the dice. I felt as he was mocking me, trying to make a fool out of me, but still I thanked him politely trying not to reveal my suspicion. Later that night, on my way back, I found the lost dice in vicinity of my haven. The real dice I lost earlier that evening. I guess my suspicion about Seneschal Wilhelm were right. What's his agenda? Note to myself: I better get that hole in my pocket patched.'' *''That wretched tune - Friday 13th theme song. I heard it. Klose heard it. Nobody else heard it. As I sealed my ears shut, the tune got even louder. It got so loud I'd blow the tune out of my head if I had a gun at my disposal. At that point Jason Voorhees walked into the Elysium, pointing his machete towards kindred. The dice agreed as well - he was there, but nobody saw him. As the tune got quieter, Jason walked around the corner and disappeared into thin air. Note to myself: Friday 13th is just around the corner. Be careful, do not underestimate the enemy. Warn the others and damn those who refuse to listen.'' *''13, thirteen, trinaest, 1101, dreizehn, þrettán, kolmetoista, XIII, treisprezece, trí cinn déag, trzynaście....'' *There is no scale. There...is...no...scale... *Maybe animals know better? Maybe if I try to think like an animal... just maybe? *Me, a Primogen? Funny how the dice have rolled as I was just a bystander sucked into this storm... *Silent waters run...DEEP